Who's the Next DADA Teacher?
by HulkJr
Summary: Siapakah yang menjadi Guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam selanjutnya? Dumbledore pun jadi bingung memilihnya. Alhasil diadakanlah audisi untuk memilih posisi guru tersebut.


Judul: Who's the Next DADA Teacher?  
Genre: Komedi, Parodi  
Rating: Semua Umur  
Disclaimer : Chara guru diambil dari novel Harpotnya JKR.

* * *

**Who's the Next DADA Teacher**

Siapa Guru PTIH selanjutnya?

Profesor Albus Dumbledore, kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, sedang berpikir keras tentang siapa yang akan menjadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini. Selalu begini di tiap akhir tahun ajaran. Tepatnya, semenjak Tom Riddle dia tolak ketika dia melamarnya, ups, melamar posisi itu. Dia yakin, Tom alias Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah memberikan kutukan agar posisi PTIH selalu harus berganti setiap tahun. Lalu, siapa yang akan mengisi posisi itu tahun ini? Yang pasti bukan Severus Snape, Prof Dumbledore tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menempatkan Snape untuk mengajar pelajaran tersebut. Tentunya karena suatu alasan yang hanya dia yang tahu.

Akhirnya, tak berapa lama Profesor Dumbledore mendapat pencerahan. Dia akan membuat sayembara untuk memilih siapakah yang akan menjadi guru PTIH di Hogwarts tahun ini. Hadiah besar pun akan ditawarkan agar banyak orang yang tertarik untuk mengikuti. Set.. beut.. weut… Tring.. Hanya perlu beberapa detik saja sampai Prof Dumbledore selesai membuat sayembara itu.

"Yak, tinggal menyuruh si Hagrid untuk mengirimkan pengumuman sayembara ini ke beberapa tempat," gumamnya. "Mungkin nanti aku akan meminta bantuan kepada Prof McGonagall dan Flitwick untuk ikut jadi juri juga."

Anda penasaran dengan isi sayembaranya? Kira-kira beginilah isinya:

**

* * *

PENGUMUMAN**

Akan diadakan sayembara untuk mencari seseorang yang siap mengisi posisi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.  
Adapun syarat untuk mengikuti ajang ini adalah :  
- Pria atau Wanita dengan umur berapapun (yang penting masih hidup).  
- Berpenampilan menarik (Jangan dari modal meminjam).  
- Mahir dalam sihir (bukan sulap).  
- Siap bertanggung jawab dan menanggung resiko yang akan terjadi.

Ingat! Acara ini tidak dikenakan biaya sepeser pun (cukup bayar ganti formulir saja sebanyak 2 galleon..).

Hadiah yang akan diperoleh:  
- Gaji full selama setahun.  
- Mendapat kamar yang menghadap langsung ke kamar mandiku.  
- Mendapat asuransi jiwa, jika mati dalam tugas.

Tertanda,  
Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts

**Albus Dumbledore**

Catatan : Bagi 5 pendaftar pertama akan mendapatkan fotoku ketika masih muda, lho!

* * *

**Hari Penyeleksian**

Suasana Hogwarts mulai terdengar hiruk pikuk. Peserta yang akan ikut sayembara sudah berkumpul di Aula Depan Hogwarts. Sungguh mengejutkan animo masyarakat terhadap acara ini. Bahkan media pun sudah siap untuk mendokumentasikannya.

Tep.. tep.. tep.. Prof Dumbledore berjalan mantap melewati Aula Depan dan memasuki Aula Besar, diikuti oleh Prof McGonagall dan Prof Flitwick di belakangnya. Dengan anggun, mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuk para juri. Tapi, tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan! Apa ya? Dumbledore berpikir sejenak, lalu merasakan ada seseorang yang menggerak-gerakkan jubah bajunya. Ah, benar juga! Prof Flitwick tidak bisa duduk di kursi ini tanpa bantuan darinya.

"Sori, cuy! Lupa.. Hehe.."

Prof Flitwick hanya bisa mendengus kesal, melihat Prof Dumbledore yang cengengesan sambil mengangkat tubuh mungilnya. Apalagi dia merasa dipermalukan di depan Prof McGonagall yang dia sukai sejak mengajar di Hogwarts.

"Ih, jangan pasang muka sebal begitu dong. Nanti, aku belikan 'Ndot' rasa susu koala kesukaanmu deh.." rayu Prof Dumbledore dan sepertinya taktik beliau berhasil, Prof Flitwick terlihat tersenyum memamerkan giginya lagi. "Nah, gitu dong!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Profesor Dumbledore! Jumlah peserta yang ikut sayembara ini tadinya ada sekitar 133 orang. Kemudian entah kenapa 130 orang membatalkan keikut-sertaannya." Papar Prof McGonagall.

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya, gara-gara beberapa calon peserta itu langsung _muntaber_ ketika membaca bagian 'Catatan' di akhir surat!"

"Wew!"

"Mungkin tahun depan jika ada acara ini lagi, di Catatan itu diganti saja menjadi 'untuk 5 pendaftar pertama akan mendapatkan foto Prof McGonagall ketika masih muda', pasti bakal lebih laku," kata Prof Flitwick ikut nimbrung. Terlihat dalam sepersekian detik, matanya melirik ke arah Prof McGonagall, berharap dia menatap balik. Namun, sepertinya Prof McGonagall tidak menyadari pesan tersirat dalam perkataannya itu.

"Nice try, Flitwick! Hehe.." ujar Prof Dumbledore yang mengetahui maksud perkataan Prof Flitwick. "OK, kalau begitu silakan panggil peserta pertama.."

"Peserta pertama, Mr Ramon Santiago!"

Setelah merasa namanya dipanggil, seorang pria langsing berpakaian serba pink memasuki Aula Besar. Gaya jalannya pun seperti model yang sedang berjalan di peragaan baju terbaru. Sangat anggun, sangat lemah gemulai.

"Good evening, Sir!" sapa Profesor Dumbledore.

"Iiiih, kok 'Sir' sih? Panggil akyu 'Madam' dong ah! Cepat dweh, ulangi lagi!" ujarnya.

Profesor Dumbledore beserta kedua rekannya saling menatap heran. Penyihir laki-laki yang memiliki sifat kewanitaan? Baru pertama kali mereka menemukannya!

"Okay, Good evening, Madam!"

"Good dog.. ups.. Good Job!" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu silakan perkenalkan diri anda, dan alasan mengapa anda ingin melamar posisi ini!" perintah Prof McGonagall lancar dan tegas, membuat prof Flitwick yang ada di sebelahnya semakin terpana.

"Yuk, mari! Nama akika Ramon Santiago. Ramon berarti 'P**r**i**a** **Mon**tok' dan Santiago artinya 'Sangat Cantik dan Gaul gitu lho!'. Yey, yey, semua boleh panggil akika, Madam Santi.. hihihi.." kata Madam Santi penuh semangat dengan suara tetap lembut dan beberapa kali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit. "Hmm, alasan akika melamar sini, karena di sini banyak lekong-lekong yang cucok! Pasti akika bakal semangat deh mengajarnya.."

"Sip, perkenalan yang bagus. Sekarang silakan peragakan kemampuan sihir anda!" seru Flitwick yang memang kebagian tugas untuk memberi penilaian dalam hal ini.

"Baik deh, profesor imut!" jawabnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal. "Santi tuh bisa melakukan sihir-sihir untuk perawatan kecantikan. Dijamin semua flek hitam pada wajah bakal hilang seketika. Nah, profesor McGonagall yang sudah kelihatan keriput ini pun bisa saya percantik dengan sihir-sihir perawatan ini. Pokoknya, sudah dipastikan akika cucok untuk mengajar pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Wajah Hitam, Flek Hitam, Kuku Hitam/Kotor, dll.."

"Huh, terima kasih atas kedatangan Anda.. Silakan keluar dan tunggu saja hasilnya!" usir Prof McGonagall yang terlihat sangat kesal karena Santi sudah menyinggung-nyinggung kulitnya. Prof Dumbledore dan Prof Flitwick hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ih, akika kan belum memperagakan sihir akika… Sini, profesor mau akika permak dulu deh!"

"KELUAR!!"

"Eh, keluar, keluar, anunya keluar..." latah Santi. "Yey, galak amat, Bu! Ya udah, Santi keluar saja. Hiks.."

Prof McGonagall menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan pikirannya dulu. Kemudian dia menatap Prof Dumbledore dan Prof Flitwick yang mengapitnya. "Yakin, mau dilanjut ke peserta berikutnya? Dengan peserta pertama tadi saja, rasanya sudah merupakan pertanda kesialan nih!"

"Lanjut saja, Say..!!" jawab Prof Flitwick keceplosan. "Maksudku, lanjut saja.. 'Kan **Say**ang kalau acara ini dibatalkan.. Betul begitu, Prof Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat Prof Flitwick yang terlihat gugup gara-gara keceplosan tadi.

"Sip, lha.." kata Prof McGonagall. "Peserta berikutnya, Ki Joko Bodo!"

Wuuushh… Tiba-tiba bau kemenyan dan bunga melati menyeruak di ruangan Aula Besar sesaat setelah nama itu dipanggil. Asap putih tebal berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan, dan akhirnya menampakkan sosok seorang pria dengan rambut, kumis, dan jenggot serba gondrong.

"Anda… Memanggil saya, Nyonya?" aura kengerian begitu terasa ketika pria itu membuka mulutnya dan berbicara.

"I, iya.. S, saya memanggil anda.." ucap Prof McGonagall terbata-bata saking ketakutannya.

"Untuk keperluan apa, ada yang mau anda santet? Atau mau melet seseorang?" kata pria itu lagi. "Saya.. tidak mau dipanggil dengan sia-sia!"

Prof McGonagall semakin bergidik. Matanya melirik ke arah dua rekannya, meminta bantuan. Kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Ki Joko Bodo. Tegang.

"Hohoho.. Gimana? Akting saya keren, tho? Begini-begini, saya sudah sering main film lho!"

Gubrak.. Prof McGonagall pingsan. Mungkin saking leganya kalau semua itu tadi hanyalah akting.

"Err, di sini juga audisi untuk bikin film dengan judul 'Tahan Ilmu Hitam', iyo?" tanyanya polos atau sesuai dengan namanya, Bodoh.

"Ya ampun! Bukan atuh, Pak! Anda salah alamat.. Terima kasih sudah mampir ke sini!" balas Prof Dumbledore sabar.

"Yee, bilang kek dari tadi! Dasar semprul!" kata Ki Joko Bodo sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Fyuuh, ternyata benar kata Yayang McG.. Sayembara kayak gini bakalan gagal!" cicit Prof Flitwick. "Ya sudah, kita stop saja deh sampai di sini!"

"Iya, aku juga setuju.. Tapi rasanya, kita panggil kontestan terakhir dulu saja! Kasihan dia sudah datang masa langsung disuruh pulang.."

"Okay, tapi resiko tanggung sendiri.."

"Peserta berikutnya… Silakan masuk!" panggil Profesor Dumbledore.

Ngeek, pintu Aula Besar terbuka perlahan. Masuklah sesosok wanita cantik yang menggunakan pakaian rapi. Berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan karena menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi.

"Permisi…." sapanya dengan suara lembut, membuat jantung Prof Dumbledore dan Flitwick berdegup kencang saking terpananya.

"Sepertinya, peserta kali ini benar-benar meyakinkan.." bisik Dumbledore.

"Iya, pas banget kayaknya!" balas Prof Flitwick.

"Ehem, toilet di sebelah mana ya? Sudah kebelet pipis nih…"

Gubrakk!!

"Jadi, kamu masuk cuma untuk numpang nanya dimana toilet?" tanya Prof Dumbledore.

"Iya, habis wartawan lain ga tahu tempatnya sih. Hiks, cepetan dong kasih tahu..! Sudah ga tahan banget neh!"

"Terus, peserta ketiganya mana?" tanyanya lagi kelihatan kecewa.

"Ga ada, sudah pulang. Dia ketakutan soalnya dua peserta awal ditolak semua.. Jadi, dimana toiletnya?"

"Toiletnya ada di lantai dua..!"

"Oke, makasih.."

Prof Dumbledore dan Prof Flitwick tercenung. Dosa apa, Hogwarts, sampai-sampai harus menerima cobaan berat seperti ini?

"Dengan ini, sayembara memperebutkan posisi guru PTIH ditutup!" kata Prof Flitwick lemas.

"Hmm, kalau begini sih kuangkat Prof Snape yang mengisinya saja deh!"

"Ide bagus!"

"Tapi… Nanti siapa dong yang akan mengisi guru Ramuan? Apakah kita adakan sayembara lagi?"

Seut! Prof McGonagall langsung terbangun, sambil memegang kedua pipinya, dia berteriak histeris, "TIDAAAAAAAAAK!!!"

**Tamat**


End file.
